The Drowning Rose
by MakoMarine
Summary: Lady Rosette Du Noyer is not your average teenage noble. Follow her as she twists and turns through the X-Men and their lives. Rated T as I am paranoid. Death


**The Drowning Rose: an X-Men fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: My Condolences, Milady**

It was that dream, again...

_I am in a cell, dark and damp. "Is this it?" I hear a man, maybe in his late forties say in front of me. "yes" the man guarding my cell replies, simply. "Take her in" the older man says, almost with antipathy. Then I am placed before an audience, and then I am stabbed. Repeatedly._

I wake up, screaming. Again. Jacqueline, the housekeeper and also my nanny, walks calmly into my bedroom.

"What iz wrong, ma petite Mademoiselle?" Jacqueline said in her thick French accent.

"Nothing, Jacqueline. It was just that dream again" I replied turning over in my four poster bed. "Do you know when father will be home?"

"Not for anozer month, Mademoiselle"

"Pity, I just wish he was here sometimes... you may return to your chamber Jacqueline"

"As you wish, Mademoiselle. Doux rêve" she then proceeded to stand, bow towards me and leave, forever facing me.

I suppose some background is in order. I am Lady Rosette of the Du Noyer nobility. I am fifteen with bright blue-green eyes and as is the characteristic of my family – dark blue and black hair. My family is closely related to, what used to be, the royal family of France: the d'Orléans. My mother is Lady Noelle and my father is Noblesse d'épée Malleville of Oradour-sur-Glane, France. Where we are currently the only residents of, besides the house staff. Alas it is mostly only me and the house staff here now, as my parents are visiting the Parisian Fashion Show, in Paris (ironically). I got left at home as I did not want to go. I would much rather stay at home and play in the garden and the lake (yes, we have a lake in our garden). This lake is said to be the only lake left in Oradour-sur-Glane that still has life in it.

Finally, I am a mutant. My capabilities involve creating small objects and sometimes animals in water. I remember when I was little my father had me to stop showing all of the other noble-bloods what I could do as it wasn't 'normal', soon he asked me to stop doing it altogether. Although I did as he asked, in fact this holiday gave me the perfect opportunity to practice my abilities. So tomorrow I will start.

_**Time Skip five hours:**_

I looked over to my bedside clock as the minute hand finally arrived on the twelve whilst the other, smaller hand was on the five. I pulled myself from the covers to get ready for a day of fully fledged practice. That was until. Jacqueline walked into my room with a grim look on her face.

"Mademoiselle Rosette, I 'ave somezing important to tell you. It is about you parents…" her face seemed to lower itself

"What is it…? Jacqueline?" I started to walk over to her. She looked up at me. Tears pouring down her face.

"My condolences, Mademoiselle Rosette but, you father was killed in an assassination of Henry, ze Count of Paris and your mother died in a car crash on ze way back to ze hotel. I am truly sorry. You will have to leave ze house and go live with your father's distant cousin, at least until it is safe."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what she was saying. My mother who always nurtured me, was gone and, and my father. Who I had said to before he left "I hate you, I wish you would leave me alone". I didn't mean it.

"Mademoiselle, please come wiz me. I will take you zere" I nodded, unable to speak.

Jacqueline informed me she would be staying in Oradour-sur-Glane to make sure nothing happened to the house. Which I now owned. She started to pack some things that she thought were necessary for me to have. After which I only added four things: My mother's hairbrush, my father's aftershave, a picture of all of us and a four litre bottle. This was full of water from the lake.

Jacqueline continued to explain that this 'relative' used his home as a school for advanced or 'gifted' children all over the country. So I would have plenty of friends. This I certainly didn't want. I wanted to stay in a room all by myself.

We got into the car with a couple of my bags and Jacqueline drove me to the airport in Limoges Bellegarde (the closest city with an airport), gave me my passport and sent me on my way with only "Bonne chance" as reassurance. It took me over two hours to get through customs. I guess to make sure that what happened to my parents didn't happen to the only other living relative to Count Henry of Paris and by definition the Royal family of France itself. After that I still had a fourteen hour flight in only first class as I couldn't have my private jet, just in case it got attacked. After that monstrosity of a plane ride I then had to take a cab to the X-mansion or so it is called. There I met a very interesting man

A very interesting man indeed…

_**To be continued…**_

**Mademoiselle – miss**

**Doux rêve – sweet dreams**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. If you have any constructive criticism or anything you would like to suggest for the story, please don't hesitate to review. MakoMarine xxx**


End file.
